Love Amidst a Rebellion
by shirochanxmomo1220
Summary: After losing both their moms, Hitsugaya and Hinamori have finally decided to rebel against the government, and their so called utopia. Will they be able to defeat this government or will their luck run out? HitsuHina Romance, please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **Hey everyone! I'm finally here to put up that story I was talking about. I will definitely finish this one with no rush. Anyway, here it is, and enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

Story: Love in the Midst of Rebellion

Chapter 1: Utopia?

"Mom, Toshiro's coming over today. Is that ok?"

"Sure, sweetie. I'm going to be in the kitchen, preparing dinner." Her mother, at the age of 38, was Momo's last relative on this earth. By the looks of it, her mother was doing a great job. Momo was now 11 years old, healthy as ever. She was almost always with her best friend, Toshiro Hitsugaya. The two were inseparable and interdependent. The girl sat down, waiting for the arrival of her beloved friend.

However, never could she have imagined how devastating that day was going to be. Knocks on the door could be heard, and behind every knock was the frantic force of a young child. Momo quickly opened the door after hearing Hitsugaya's voice. "Hitsugaya-kun, what's the matter?"

"MOMO, MY MOM! She's…She's…" He broke down in tears, and Ms. Hinamori quickly ran over to the weeping boy. "Just calm down, dear. What's the matter?" Her soothing voice ran through his head like a tranquil river. Calming down just enough to speak, he gave Momo's Mom a teary look.

"My mom…my mom!"

"What's wrong with your mom, dear? Is she hurt? Is she sick?" Unrelenting panic swarmed the room. "She's…She's dead!"

"She's dead?" Everything that came out of Hitsugaya's mouth was taken seriously, as he never failed to tell the truth. Something this important was obviously, not something to joke about.

Without another word, they all ran over towards Hitsugaya's house, which was only a few minutes by foot.

Upon arrival, they found a distressing scene. "Naomi!" She ran over to the girl, down on the ground, covered in blood. "Mom, I got her! You'll be fine now!"

Absolutely no response was heard, only the merciless silence filled the room. As much as they wanted to believe she was still alive, they knew it wasn't true. Little Momo was back there, trying to comfort the still-crying Hitsugaya. "Hitsugaya-kun…it'll be ok."

"IT WON'T MOMO! You can only say that because your mom isn't dead!" His voice was filled with agony as he lashed out at Momo. The little girl who had never been exposed to Hitsugaya yelling at her ran over to her mother.

If it had been any other circumstance, she would have definitely scolded Hitsugaya. However, it's only natural that he'd be reacting this way to his mother's death.

It was now a few years later, Momo and Toshiro both 16 years old, still living in the country of Crealia. "Let's go back now, Momo."

"It's funny isn't it, Hitsugaya-kun. It's been a year now, and I still can't stop crying about it. You must really think I'm a crybaby."

"You know I don't, Momo."

"Both our moms killed by the same people. Your mom killed because of her beliefs, and my mom killed because of her gift."

"Momo…" He had no idea on how to comfort her, except to just stay with her and keep her company.

"This is supposed to be a utopia, isn't it? Or at least that's what they all say. But we all know it's a dictatorship." Her voice filled up with hatred as she mentioned the government officials. They had completely taken over Crealia and now anyone that dared to defy them was immediately killed. Momo had the luck of escaping their grasp once, almost unheard of.

"Come on, Momo…let's go." Momo gave Hitsugaya a serious look and let go of the beautiful origami crane. It suddenly flapped its paper wings and soared through the air. Hitsugaya was amazed the first time he ever saw her do this, and he was still surprised every time she did it. "Momo, you shouldn't do that out here. If they see you-"

"They'll what?! What else could they possibly do to me?! Kill me?"

"They will kill you, Momo!"

"Then what? I couldn't care less wha-"

"Well, I do, Momo!" Hitsugaya watched her and then they both looked back towards the dirt.

After a long sorrowful silence, Momo found the courage to speak up. "I'm sorry, Hitsugaya-kun."

"It's ok, I'm sure it's still affecting you."

"It's not just that, Hitsugaya-kun! What about all the other people subjected to this! How many people have been killed so far because they don't side with the government?! And they keep justifying it by saying, it's all for the greater good of this utopia!"

"Momo, I know…but no one's ever going to stand up to them."

"That's just it, Hitsugaya-kun! We can put an end to this! They killed my mom because they were scared of her!"

"Momo, its too dangerous! You know what happens when they find us!"

"They won't find us!"

"Momo, there's only the two of us!"

"We'll be fine, Hitsugaya-kun! Do you want other people to be like us, losing moms or even dads? Getting killed because they have their own ideas?"

"…"

"I'll be fine by myself, Hitsugaya-kun. You don't have to go if you don't want to. I shouldn't force you into this." Momo was ready to walk off when Hitsugaya stopped her.

"You do realize this isn't just a joke, don't you? If we're caught, we'll both be killed."

"Of course I do."

"Then I'll go. I can't just let you get your clutzy self killed." Realizing what he meant, Momo's arms circled his around him and pulled him into a hug. "We'll be fine, Hitsugaya-kun."

**Author's note:** So, let me just clear up some points. A utopia is basically a perfect society. The government calls it a utopia, but that's really just a mask for what it really is, a dictatorship. Momo's mom was also killed by the government, just like Hitsugaya's mom. Momo and Hitsugaya's dads both passed away long ago. Origami is the ancient Japanese art of paper folding. I can fold some stuff like cranes, boxes, or boats…etc. Momo can fold them and then animate them. They're still made out of paper, but they can move themselves…etc. As for what Hitsugaya can do, you'll have to read the next chapter. This is still in the era where they don't have guns yet, the technology isn't as advanced as ours yet. So, anyway, please review and I'll update when I reach 8 reviews.


	2. Escape

**Author's note: **Well, sounds like everyone likes this story and the general idea. I hope to maintain your interest, and make the chapters better. As always, please review.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

Chapter 2: Escape

The two returned home, each with a burning sense of strength yet a subtle feeling of unshakable nervousness.

Momo wandered all over her room looking for all the different origami creations she had made before that would be useful, while Hitsugaya grabbed his weapons of choice.

"Momo, there's no way we could possibly return here…Are you absolutely sure about this?"

"Hitsugaya-kun, I'm positive…I know this isn't just some game."

"Very well. Then we'll leave at midnight. For the time being, just get some sleep." She gave him a reassuring pat and did as she was told. "Hitsugaya-kun, you should too."

"In a moment."

However, rather than sleep, he continued to think up a strategy for a nearly futile plan. There was a low margin for error; overwhelming odds against him, and also the overall plan itself. He had to make a plan that would be precise and effective in achieving their goal. Going out without coordination would only result in their deaths.

After much consideration, he arrived at the conclusion that killing the every member of the government would be the only option with guaranteed safety. Negotiation wouldn't be an option considering their ruthlessness.

The next to consider was the plan to escape the city. There were many different cities, each containing the same laws and each isolated from each other. No one except members of the government were allowed to go to the different cities. The sole reason people knew they existed was because they learned of them during their years at school.

The only idea he had was to just fight the guards; however, considering how many there were, it wasn't likely they'd succeed without getting caught. Crumpled papers were thrown to the ground, one after another. It seemed every tactic thought up would only lead to them being caught.

He hadn't even noticed when Momo entered the room.

"Hitsugaya-kun, didn't you get any sleep?"

"I still haven't come up with an escape plan yet…and until I do," In mid-sentence, he yawned, making Momo giggle. "And until I do, we can't make a move."

"But Shiro-chan, I already know how we're going to escape." Adding a few more giggles, she used her hands to make Hitsugaya close his eyes. "We'll leave early morning…even if we go now, we won't get far with you tired. So until then, get some sleep."

"Momo…"

"Just get some sleep, Lil' Shiro." Too tired to even correct her, he succumbed to sleep as Momo covered him with a blanket.

Slowly, the three hours passed by, and it was about time to go. Hinamori shook the sleeping Hitsugaya to wake him up. It was then that she realized how attractive he really was. She had never noticed his handsome features, from his gorgeous face to his perfectly toned body.

"H-Hitsugaya-kun…" His eyes fluttered open, revealing his brilliant aquamarine eyes; the same eyes that could make any girl go weak at the knees, even Momo's. "S-Shiro."

Giving another yawn, he answered with boredom within his voice. "Yea?"

"I…I think we should go now."

"What time is it?"

"It's six."

"Already!?"

"Yea…you slept for 3 hours."

"Then we better get going…Any later, and it'll become extremely difficult to do anything at all."

The two walked out the door and each took one last look at their house, and went off.

"Momo, you said you knew how we could escape."

"Yea, of course I do."

"Ok…then how?" She started laughing and pulled Hitsugaya onwards. "You'll see when we get there, Mr. Impatient." She gave her a sly smirk, teasing him with a smile, and unknowingly, with her beauty.

Arriving near the gate, they went into the shadows of a small alley, ready to use Momo's, still secret, escape plan. "Ok Momo…Are you going to tell me now?"

"Yup. This is how we're going to escape."

**Author's note: **I hope you guys liked it! Ok, so does anyone know how they're going to escape? Also, in your reviews, please name a couple characters you want to make appearances. I'll try and add them in if I can and please also mention any side pairings. I might add them in as well. Anyway, I'll update when I reach 22 reviews.


	3. Foreign Flowers

**Author's note: **Hi everyone! First off, I would like to thank everyone for your all of your great reviews! I would also like to thank Snowy Peach Tsubasa for teaching me a new word (regicidal), which prompted me to look up a word for the killing of government, and what my search gave me, was the word 'politicide'. I'm still not quite sure if it's the correct word so if it's not, please tell me. Next, for the other characters, I've decided that Matsumoto will be in it, and most likely Kira. Nanao and Kyoraku are still in the thought process, so I'm not sure. Oh yea, Renji might be in it too, or some character's gonna take his place (like I said, I'm not sure). Ok, and lastly, I don't normally add in real-life characters, but it was requested sooo, I'll try to add in anyone that wants to be in it, but it'll most likely be a really small part. Sorry. And now (sorry for the long author's note), let's all get on with the story. Please review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

**HHFM Alert: **There are 2 new events coming up. Please check out my profile for further details.

Chapter 3: Foreign Flowers

"Ok…then how?" She started laughing and pulled Hitsugaya onwards. "You'll see when we get there, Mr. Impatient." She gave her a sly smirk, teasing him with a smile, and unknowingly, with her beauty.

Arriving near the gate, they went into the shadows of a small alley, ready to use Momo's, still secret, escape plan. "Ok Momo…Are you going to tell me now?"

"Yup. This is how we're going to escape."

She pulled out a small well-crafted crane, with each detail nearly perfect. "Momo…how exactly are we going to escape with that?"

"Just watch." She stared at the crane, focusing. "Expand." And in a moment, the crane grew to be about the size of a small bike.

"W-What the?" Hitsugaya said, obviously surprised by the single act. "I just recently found out I can expand my creations like this. I've tested it out, and it should be able to hold the weight of about two people."

"W-W-Wait, you're not saying we're g-gonna fly over them are you?"

"Of course we are. Oh, don't tell me my brave Shiro-chan is scared…?"

"O-Of course I'm not scared, but wouldn't it be easier to try and sneak past them with a plan?"

"This is the plan, now get on." She got on fairly easily, while Hitsugaya needed an extra push to mount the bird.

"Ok, here we go." Wind was displaced as the wings of the crane flapped, and they slowly gained altitude. "Momo…you sure this thing can carry us both?"

"Hitsugaya-kun, I'm positive." She looked away before muttering, "Just make sure no one shoots us down."

"Shoots us down? What happens then?!"

"Well, it's possible for the crane to be torn apart…so we'll probably go down."

"GO DOWN! AND YOU DIDN'T THINK TO TELL ME BEFORE WE GOT ON THIS?!"

"Hitsugaya-kun, you'll give out our location!" She said, quickly covering up his mouth.

"Look up there!"

"What is it?" Rang the voices from the guards below. "I don't know, it's too big to be a bird. Shoot it down!" The man seemed to be the captain of the squad, and after his command, the archers got in position with readied bows.

"What do we do now?"

"Calm down, Hitsugaya-kun. Don't you think I prepared for this?" Reaching into her pockets, she found just what she was looking for. Quickly giving one to Hitsugaya, she took the one she was still holding and blew air into it.

"Blow it up, and hurry up!"

"A paper balloon?" Without further questions, he followed the orders as the points on the arrows threatening him. He handed the now, fully blown balloon to Hinamori, who gave him a quick 'thanks'.

"Expand!" The tossed paper crafts grew and as an arrow pierced it, it popped, releasing a gush of wind and a grand 'pop', followed by a flood of origami stars, each rising and then falling, all the while, popping.

"See?" Hitsugaya's eyes were still widened with surprise, amazed at all the different colors.

"And now, while they're distracted, we can safely make our escape; much simpler than some complicated plan." The girl said, obviously, teasing Hitsugaya. "Whatever, Bedwetter." Looking away, as the crane continued to carry them forward.

Love Amidst a Rebellion

"We should stop at the next town, to help stock up."

"Ok." The ever-moving time passed, and a town came into view, prompting their descent. The arrived behind a tall white building, probably a factory. "Come on, we'll go this way."

It was only 8 in the morning, and Hitsugaya didn't feel like getting into a fight so early in the morning.

The foreign scenery around them caught their attention, everything so attractive. "Look, Hitsugaya-kun, there are all sorts of flowers."

"They're just flowers. It's not like we didn't have them."

"But all of ours are roses. These are sunflowers, violets and other ones too."

"Momo…"

"Hitsugaya-kun, they're all so beautiful."

"You're beautiful…" The whispered escaped from Hitsugaya's lips. "What?"

"Er…nothing. Sorry. We have to get going, Momo. We didn't come here to look at flowers."

"Of course. Sorry, Hitsugaya-kun."

"Let's go." Hitsugaya made a sour face of disgust at his own inability to express his feelings to Momo. Just as he made a mental note to practice on telling Momo, she pulled him towards a dilapidated store, with a kind-looking old man running the counter.

"Hitsugaya-kun, I gotta get some more paper."

"Ok, then we'll have to get some food."

"Of course."

The two of them reached the store and the amiable old man greeted them with a warm and gracious smile. "What can I do for you two today?"

"Umm…do you happen to sell any origami paper here?"

"Of course we do. It'll be right over there."

"Thank you very much, sir."

"You're very welcome, young lady."

"Oh…sorry. My name's Momo Hinamori, and he's Toshiro Hitsugaya."

"And mine is Satou Takagi." She and a very worried Hitsugaya walked over to said section and began looking through the different types of paper. In a harsh, yet hard to hear tone, Hitsugaya began whispering.

"Momo, you shouldn't have given him our name."

"Why not, Hitsugaya-kun? He seemed like a nice man."

"What if he knew who we really were?"

"…Sorry."

"…Just be more careful next time."

Momo looked at all the paper; there wasn't many to choose from, and the ones there weren't of the greatest quality to say the least. "Come on, Momo. We'll go to a different store if you don't like these."

"No, its ok. The least we can do is give this store some business." She took a packet of paper and the two walked up to the cash register.

"Oh, you must really like to do origami."

"Oh yes, very much."

"I'm terribly sorry about the quality. As you can probably tell, this store here isn't running very well. The items we have here can't be compared with those of other stores."

"Oh, that's ok." She handed the man a bill, and when he was about to hand Momo the change, she pushed his hand back. "It's ok. You can keep that. I know it's not much, but at the very least, we can spare a few copper pieces."

"Thank you very very much…" He thought for a moment before putting the copper pieces into the register. "Ah…please hold on for a moment."

"Izuru-kun, please come out." He called towards the room behind him.

"Yes, grandpa." Momo and Toshiro were both greeted by then entrance of a blond boy, just a bit taller than Momo. "Could you get these travelers some of your origami paper?"

"Of course." He immediately walked back into the room, most likely to search for the paper.

"Is he your grandson?"

"Not technically, but we treat each other as grandson and grandfather, and he helps me run this place."

"Oh, he looks very kind." The words sparked a sort of jealousy within him. When had Momo ever used the word 'kind' about him? It was always 'sweet'.

"Here it is." The boy said as he handed her a small pile of colored paper, much better in comparison with the ones in the store. "Thank you very much, but that's more than enough."

"Nonsense. Please take it all."

"Thank you very much, Takagi-san."

"Momo, we better get going."

"Ok," she turned towards the man and his grandson. "Thank you very much again, and you too, Izuru-san." The effect of her words brought a small pink upon his cheek. "N-No problem."

"Good-bye." They waved off and left for a small market to buy the food before leaving.

However, upon their first step out of the store, they were alerted with the sound of who seemed to be the commander of the small group of soldiers behind him. "Capture them, men."

"Momo, get back in the store!"

**Author's note: **OK, and that's where I end it today. So, the question is…Will Hitsugaya and Momo be captured so early in the story? I really hoped you guys like it and please review.


End file.
